Torchwood File: The Three
by iprayforangels
Summary: Men and Women are caught in a gender war after a man, women, and genderless child appear in Cardiff.


**Torchwood File:**

_Sugar and Spice and Everything Deadly_

**Warriors of Feon**

Jack and Ianto woke up at two AM, to the rift activity alarm. They looked at each other and crawled out of bed. Jack pulled on his pants and ran over to the computer. His eyes skimmed the screen.

"Ianto get dressed! We've got work to do!" Ianto ran into the room a minutes later in his suit. He grabbed a gun and ran over to look at the screen as well.

"Three life forms! I think we may need help." Ianto yelled across the Hub.

"Call Tosh and Owen. It would be helpful to outnumber them." Jack yelled back as he put on the rest of his clothes.

"Tosh," Ianto spoke into his earpiece, "come on pick up the phone."

"Hm…" Her sleepy voice answered on the third ring.

"Get up and meet as at," he checked the computer again, "Greenvale park as soon as possible."

"Fine." She said and hung up. Ianto tapped his com again and called Owen. He picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Hi."

"We need you to get to Greenvale park as soon as possible. Three life forms."

"Oh I'm busy." He whined.

"It can wait."

"Fine." Owen hung up. Jack strapped on his holster and Ianto tossed him the SUV keys.

"Lets get going." Jack shouted and the two of the ran out the door and to the SUV. They jumped in and Jack hit the gas.

"Have they moved?" Jack asked Ianto. Ianto looked down at his rift energy register.

"Just around the park but I think their fighting. We should hurry up." Ianto answered. Jack changed gears and put his foot down. Soon the SUV was skidding into a parking space by Greenvale park. They two of them jumped out and pulled out their guns. Just then Owen and Tosh's cars came speeding to a halt nearby. They climbed out and ran over.

"What now?" Owen asked.

"Guns out and we approach. If Ianto's right and there's a fight going on we stop it to the best of our abilities and bring them back to the hub." Everyone nodded in agreement and began closing in on the three silhouettes in the middle of the park. As they closed in they could see that Ianto was right. The three silhouettes were definitely attacking each other. One was using two swords, one was using a gun, and the last was throwing knifes. All three fought hard and were obviously experienced fighters. Soon they were close enough to see that they all humanoid.

"Hold up!" Jack yelled to the group. They stopped.

"We are Torchwood. This is Earth, Cardiff. Stop fighting now and we will help…" He trailed off. All three of the fighters had turned to face him. They all looked very similar. They all had black hair, black eyes, and pale gold skin. The tallest figure, the one using the gun, was a man with a rust colored pair of combat boots, and military style clothes of the same rusty color. He was about six foot, his hair was cut to a buzz cut and he had a cut on his shoulder. The woman standing nearest to him was slender and her hair trailed to her hips. She wore a sort of armor. It was silver and red and had a cape trailing off the side. She had a scar over her eye and the swords in her hands. The last and shortest had hair that stuck out all over the place. It was impossible to tell their gender from their features but they smiled when they saw that they could stop fighting. They couldn't have been older than twelve and wore a dark green tunic with a black belt, black shorts and knee high lace up fur boots. They had a girlish face but a masculine body. They were the one throwing knives. They were also clearly limping.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"My name is Capt. Jack Harkness. I work for Torchwood. Its our job to regulate alien activity. This is Toshiko Sato, Dr. Owen Harper, and Ianto Jones. Who are you?"

"Lieutenant So Beon of the Reanian Army." She stood up straight and spoke with authority.

"And you are?" Jack asked the other two.

"Sir Lew Oson of the Finnian Cavalry." The man responded with gusto.

"Day Philips of the people of gray moon." The smallest responded simply.

"Are you a part of an army?" Jack asked Day. Day shook their head.

"Humf," So snorted, "the people of the gray moon are savages. They have no army."

"Completely savage, but not all savage races are armyless. Look to yourself Reanian for an example of that!" Lew snapped.

"Silence Finnian filth. You have no right to speak to me." So drew her sword and Lew drew his gun.

"Both of you stop!" Jack ordered.

"This is not your battle field! This is Earth. If you come with us we can try to return your own planet." Jack said with authority. So, Lew, and Day looked around them. Day stepped forward smiling and put their knives away.

"I'll come with you." Day said politely. So and Lew looked at each other with hatred.

"Fine." Lew said after a moment and pointed his gun back down at the floor. So sheathed her swords.

"Actually we have to take your weapons from you." Ianto spoke up. Day immediately handed Tosh a set of ten knives and the spear strapped to their back. So slowly took off her sheaths and handed over her swords. She then handed over a gun, dagger, and a pack of explosives. Lew was the last to hand over his gun, grenades, blade covered boomerang, and dart shooter. Lew and So continued to glare at each other.

"Tosh you and Ianto take So in your car. Owen take Lew in yours and pick up Gwen while you're at it. And I'll take Day in the SUV." Jack ordered the team. They each showed their guest to the cars. When Jack helped Day into the car they exclaimed over it.

"Wow this is so high tech! Cool!"

"I have a question Day. Why are you so willing to come peacefully while they aren't?" Jack asked as he started the car.

"Well I'm not a soldier."

"You're pretty handy with those knives." Jack said simply as he drove.

"Thank you but they're not for battle. I'm one of the hunters." Day smiled absent mindedly.

"Why do you think they called you a savage?" Jack asked.

"Because we live simply. The people of the gray moon don't live in the big citadels like the Reanians or the Finnians. We live off the land. We live by the moon river and don't take part in the elaborate pleasures they do. We don't want to be in the war but if either side wins they'll drive us out of our homes." Day smiled sadly.

"I think I've heard of the people of the gray moon. Yeah, you're a religious movement to praise the moon while the majority of other religions on your planet worship the sun. You moved into the wilderness to live simply without war, luxury, or gender." Day smiled at him.

"That's right. You said your name was Jack?"

"Yeah."

"You call yourself Captain. Are you a soldier Jack?" Day asked him. He took his eyes of the rode to look at Day for a second. Day could not have been older than fifteen but you could seen that they had seen much.

"I used to be. I stopped fighting wars though. Now I try my best to keep everyone alive no matter how much I dislike them." Day smiled at him.

"Thats what I like to do. Not fight but negotiate instead."

Meanwhile in Tosh's car things were going much worse.

"The Finnians are disgusting. They believe that they are better than everyone else. They think that females should be the servants of the males. The males get to buy a female at the market places for cash and if the female doesn't serve them well they have the right to kill her. It's disgusting! They are pieces of filth. I don't know why you live beside males here!" She said intensely to Tosh.

"The males here work very hard to make females equal to themselves. It doesn't always work out. There are always sexist people but they're not the majority." Tosh said calmly as she drove.

"Still you know that in their hearts they do not care for you and think themselves better. Why do you let it go on sister. The males are filth." So exclaimed. Ianto sat awkwardly in the back seat.

"The males on your planet may be filth," he introjected, "but not on this planet."

"Silence filth!" She shot back at him.

"You are not allowed to talk to people here like that So. I get now why you don't like Lew but what about Day?" Tosh said coldly.

"The people of the gray moon are disgustingly primitive. They do not matter to us." She said then went to pouting in silence.

Lew had not said a word as he and Owen drove along. Finally Owen could not stand the silence.

"Lew, why were you fighting them?"

"The woman is a Reanian. They oppress men and strive to make woman superior to us. They keep their men on leashes, literally. And a Reanian man must have written consent from their wives to travel."

"There are places on earth where that is true of the woman. They aren't allowed to drive and they can't do anything without permission from their husbands or fathers." Lew turned to him in shock.

"Really? This planet sound wonderful! That woman with you earlier did she get permission?"

"I said some places on earth. Not here. Woman are equal to men here. They don't need permission to do anything."

"Then why have you not tamed them?" Lew asked.

"Because that would be wrong." Owen said sternly. Lew snorted. Owen continued.

"So why do you hate the other one?"

"That filthy beast? Why wouldn't I? They gave up their genders and disgraced themselves with simplistic ideas. They gave up pleasure and knowledge for hardship and unintelligence. I have no love for those beasts."

"Wait they gave up their genders?" Owen asked.

"Yes. They decided to ignore their biology and have both males and females live as one gender. Together in unity they say. It's disgusting. So who is this Gwen you are picking up?" Lew said. Owen smiled.

"A woman, and believe me if you say any of this stuff to her she might kill you."

When they got back to the hub Jack and Day were smiling and everyone else looked miserable. Gwen had to sit through a rant about how superior men are to woman. She was very unhappy. Jack turned to Day, So, and Lew.

"Owen is going to take some blood samples from you, Ok? We've never experienced your species." Lew and Day nodded but So turned away.

"I don't take orders from males." She said cruelly. Jack sighed and gestured to Tosh.

"Please So. We just need blood." She asked politely.

"Ok Toshiko." So said politely. Jack called in everyone else to his office.

"What did you find out from them?" He asked.

"We've got a gender war on our hands." Ianto said with an exhausted sigh. Jack nodded.

"I assumed that when Day told us that they were a person of the gray moon. They're from the planet Feon. They chose to be genderless rather than deal with the gender wars going on between the other factions of their species. So I take it So and Lew are soldiers who hate the other gender."

"Yep." Gwen said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh great," Jack said sarcastically, "this will be lovely." He sat down and put his feet on the desk.

"So Jack," Tosh asked, "what are we going to do with them?"

"I don't know." Just then a shout came from the other room. Day was on their feet looking furious.

"Owen!" Jack yelled at him.

"I didn't do anything."

"See hear Owen," Day said with more power then you would expect out of such a small person, "I don't have a gender! Got it?"

"I need to match your medical exam to the other two's to see what's normal for each sex!"

"No!" Day crossed their arms. Jack walked across the hub to smack Owen in the back of the head.

"Owen's just thick. He knows you don't have a gender. Right?" He turned to give Owen and menacing look.

"Yeah. Sorry Day." Owen said sheepishly.

"Wait. What? You allow this disgusting disregard for the natural way?" So said suddenly. She looked outraged.

"Yes." Jack said simply.

"Why would you?!" She spat.

"Because, its up to Day to decide what gender they are. I'm not going to deny them their right to choose just because I like my gender. It's up to Day." He glared at So and Lew then turned to smile at Day. Lew glared.

"That's disgusting. Let me guess, you're also in favor of the polysexual movement. You want people mating with all sex's?"

"I started it when I was visiting Feon." Jack gave a sneer.

"Now," Jack continued, "you have a couple options. We can teach you how to live on this planet or we can lock you up." He looked between them.

"You mean we can't go home?" So asked defiantly.

"Not unless you can do it yourself." Ianto said in response. All of them looked away awkwardly.

"Thats what I thought." Jack rolled his eyes.

Owen rolled out a camp bed on the floor of his apartment. Lew was standing nearby in his rust colored pants and white undershirt.

"Thank you Owen." He said politely as Owen walked across the room.

"No problem Lew." He said nonchalantly.

"Do you have a woman?" Lew asked as Owen got himself a drink.

"Nah. I've had some before but not so much now. I kind of got shot and now I can't get girls."

"That's really too bad." Lew nodded.

"You?"

"I have this one slave girl. I like her much more than the others. But I'm pretty sure she hates my guts."

"Well she is your slave. Maybe she would like you more if you freed her."

"Why would I free her? She's inferior. Also I wouldn't be able to see her anymore." Her looked to Owen who just shrugged.

"It was an idea."

So had been given a bed at Toshiko's. She curled up in the sleeping bag that she had put on the couch.

"Sister?" She asked Tosh.

"Hm?"

"Why do you let the males treat women like accessories? Why do you let them oppress you?"

"Excuse me?" Tosh turned around to look at So.

"I went on your internet. I read what other females were saying about how they were treated. Why do you let it continue?"

"Well," Tosh thought for a second, "while all of those things are true both men and women work hard to make sure that they are no longer true." She looked at So. So nodded slowly.

"Why don't you fix it right now? Just end it?"

"I would if I could. But I can't without really hurting both men and woman. Do you understand?" Tosh asked. She was trying very hard to wean So off her sexist ideas. So looked at her in confusion.

"Why would you worry about hurting men?"

"You know what...nevermind." Tosh was too tired to talk to So. She pulled her robe tighter around herself and walked into her bedroom.

Day sat on the coach. They had chosen to stay at the hub rather than go home with Gwen. Day took of their belt and brushed off their tunic. Jack stood in his office and watched Day out of the corner of his eye. Ianto was at the filing cabinet adding Day, So, and Lew's medical details. Day curled up on the coach. Jack turned to look at Ianto.

"What are we going to do with them?" Ianto looked over at Day.

"None of them will be able to live here. You know that don't you Jack?"

"So and Lew are just too radical and Day will be persecuted by the majority of society." Jack ran his fingers through his hair.

"So what's the plan?" Ianto sat down on Jack's desk.

"I guess I'll either let Day join the team or send them to San Francisco." Ianto gave a small snort in response.

"But So and Lew I just don't know. Send So to an all female retreat somewhere I guess." He shrugged.

"That will allow someone with gold skin?"

"I don't know..." Jack sighed. Ianto nodded.

"You'll think of something." He assured Jack.

"Eventually." Jack agreed. Jack turned to look at Day again. They smiled in their sleep. Jack smiled.

"How old do you think Day is?" He asked Ianto.

"Day said they were reaching their twelfth summer."

"So eleven?" Jack asked.

"Well our years are not equivalent but yeah eleven by Day's measurement." Ianto shrugged. Jack sighed.

"An eleven year old forced to defend themselves against two soldiers. Its awful. What are we going to do with them? Day needs parents, schooling, friends. We can't give them that." He looked at Ianto.

"We can try." Ianto gave Jack a reassuring smile. Jack smiled back. Ianto stood up and walked out of Jack's office. He pulled a blanket from inside a cupboard and put it over Day.

**Gender Wars**

When everyone arrived at the hub the next day Jack gave an announcement.

"So," He turned to her, "there is a UNIT run base for you to live. It's all females so you won't have to deal with any men. If you'll cooperate we'll be able to get you there by the end of the week. You can live there its fairly low tech but you'll be safe and happy there." So looked at him. She thought for a second then nodded.

"What about me?" Lew asked.

"We haven't figured out a situation for you yet." Jack replied. Lew looked outraged.

"You gave the female priority over your own gender! How dare you!" Lew raged. So looked furious.

"SEE THIS SISTERS? THE MALES THINK THEMSELVES SUPERIOR!" She snarled then spat on Lew's face. He turned to her and through himself toward her.

"HOW DARE YOU WOMAN!" His hands enclosed around her neck.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Jack bellowed. Owen grabbed Lew and pulled him off of So. Tosh helped So to her feet. Lew wiped her spit off his cheek. So brushed off her cape. They both looked bloodthirsty. Day just stared in shock and half hid themselves behind Ianto.

"Ianto?" Day asked quietly. He turned to look at them.

"What?"

"There's something you should know..." Day cleared their thought.

"SILENCE WORM!" So screamed at them. Day jumped back and got in a defensive position. Tosh pulled So back.

"Day what is it?" Ianto asked them. Day stared in horror. Lew had stolen Owen's gun and was pointing it at Day. Ianto looked at him.

"Put it down Lew." Ianto ordered. Everyone else stared in terror. Ianto stared at Lew.

"I said put it down. You're not going to shoot anyone." Ianto said sternly. He stepped in front of Day shielding them from the gun. While Ianto spoke Jack slowly pulled out his own gun. He pointed it a Lew from down by his hip. Lew looked at Day with hatred.

"Go ahead filth tell them and insure your death." He pointed the gun at them. So stared between Day and Lew. Just then So took off. She sprinted out the door of the hub. Lew started toward the door as well.

"Lew, don't do it." Jack warned.

"Let me go or I'll shoot the filth in the head." He pointed the gun at Day. Day stepped out from behind Ianto.

"And you wonder why we avoided gender. Look what you're biology has made you do." Day said coldly. Lew stared with hatred and primed the gun. Day stared at Lew with hatred. He fired. Just then Jack through himself in the way of the bullet and it hit him in the chest. He crumpled to the floor while Lew sprinted out the door. Gwen turned and shouted at everyone else.

"Owen go catch Lew and try to make him see reason. Tosh you go with me to catch So. GO!" She barked and they ran out the door. Gwen turned right before leaving.

"When Jack wakes up one of you should go help Owen and the other should protect Day." Ianto nodded to her and she ran out the door. Day stared in shock.

"He took the bullet for me..." They spoke quietly.

"He'll be fine give him a minute." Ianto said simply. He turned to Day.

"What were you going to tell me?" He leaned down to put his face in their's. Day took a shaky breath.

"He's dead isn't he?" They nodded to Jack with eye's full of fear. Just then Jack gasped back to life.

"What did I miss?" He asked Ianto as he stood up.

"Owen's chasing Lew and Tosh and Gwen are chasing So. Now Day, what were you going to tell me?"

Owen screeched the SUV to a stop, trapping Lew in an alley.

"Lew, listen to me." He said as he walked toward him. Lew pointed the gun at his face.

"We're both reasonable men, right? We can do this properly. Drop the gun please" He spoke cautiously. Lew lowered the gun.

"You know, you're right Owen." Lew said as he put the gun on the ground.

"Thank you." Owen smiled.

"We can do this properly." He stepped toward Owen. Owen gave a worried look. Lew stepped closer to him. Lew smiled then shrieked at Owen. He shriek ripped through the air and knocked Owen backwards. Owen lay unconscious on the ground. Lew bent down beside him.

"Can you hear me brother? You hate woman as much as I do, yes? You hate them very much. Join me." He whispered to Owen. Owen's eyes fluttered open. He stared blankly at Lew.

"Yes brother." Owen muttered.

"Good Owen. Good." He pulled Owen up from the ground and the two of them got in the SUV.

Gwen and Tosh pulled Gwen's car in front of So. She backed up against the closest hall and got into a defensive position. Gwen walked toward her.

"So, we're not going to hurt you. We just want to help you get to a place where you can be happy."

"I can do that for myself!" She grumbled.

"Not here, there are too many men." Tosh spoke slowly as if talking to a frightened animal.

"I can fix that though." So smiled wickedly.

"No, So, you can't." Gwen answered sternly.

"I can. And you'll help!" She smiled then gave the same earth shattering shriek Lew had. Gwen and Tosh were thrown back. The two of them hit the ground and stayed there. So walked slowly over to them.

"Can you hear me sisters? You hate men as much as I do, yes? You hate them very much. Join me." She whispered to them. Gwen's eyes shot open and Tosh slowly opened hers.

"Yes sister." Gwen said blankly.

"Yes sister." Tosh muttered.

"Good sisters. Let us save this earth!"

"Yes!" They chanted quietly.

Day sat on the coach. Ianto shouted into his earpiece.

"Gwen! Tosh! Owen! Anyone? Pick up!"

"They've already done it." Day said quietly. Jack swore under his breath. Day had explained how their species can use a special sound to influence other creatures minds. The mind control aspect doesn't work on members of the other gender or members of the same species. Jack tossed Ianto a gun.

"Day," He shouted to them, "where do you think they'll go next?"

"They'll find a way to broadcast the shriek. But it only will work if they can broadcast their message just after." Jack turned around.

"Wait what message?"

"For the shriek to work you need to follow it with a message to change their minds to however you want them think." Day stood up.

"How we do we stop them?" Ianto asked them.

"Well," Day thought, "we either have to stop them before they broadcast or we have to change the broadcast."

"Can you do that?" Jack asked her.

"It isn't hard. Just after they send the shriek we have to hack the broadcast so I can tell them a different message than the intended one."

"Ianto," Jack yelled to him, "call the police and tell them to restrain any Torchwood workers they find and anyone with them." Ianto grabbed the phone.

"Day," he turned by to them, "can you..." just then a loud shriek echoed through every speaker in the room. Jack and Ianto fell to the floor. Just after So's voice asked through the speakers.

"Can you hear me sisters? You hate men as much as I do, yes? You hate them very much. Join me." The speaker then shut off. Jack sat up.

"What was that?" He asked.

"That was the call to all the woman. Every woman hearing that will follow her command and wage war on the men. Lew should give his order soon. They've hacked the radio system." Just then another shriek came through the speakers. Jack and Ianto hit the floor again.

"Can you hear me brothers? You hate woman as much as I do, yes? You hate them-" Day grabbed the nearest speaker and threw it at the other one. The speakers crashed to the floor and the message was stopped.

"Can you hear me friends?" Day asked.

"You are of your own minds, yes? You are of your own minds. Be free." Day finished the speech and the two of them opened their eyes.

"What happened?" Jack asked as he stood up.

"You got hit by the shriek ment for the men. I destroyed the speakers before the message could finnish." Day shrugged.

"Thank you, Day." Ianto said as he stood up. Jack brushed himself off.

"So they have taken control?" He asked.

"Everyone within Cardiff." Day answered.

"So all the men and women are killing each other? Crap. How do we fix them?" He asked Day. Day gave him a sad look.

"It's very hard now that they're under control. If I can send out my own shriek I only can guarantee saving half of the people."

"Why's that?" Jack asked.

"I don't have a gender. It less effective without the gender bind."

"So does that mean that only people who can save everyone and Lew and So themselves?"

"Yeah..." Day gave him an apologetic face.

"Ok plan A, is get them to change their minds. Plan B will be you Day." Jack said quickly. Day nodded. Ianto turned to Jack.

"How do we get them to change their minds?" Ianto asked. Jack turned to look at Day. Day thought for a second.

"You say men and women live together in equality here?" Day asked. Jack nodded.

"Well," Day continued, "what if you show them that women and men actually love each other here. You might be able to reach them if they realize that things are different here." Jack turned to Ianto.

"Ianto you think you can do that?" He asked him.

"I'll have to." He grabbed the closest laptop.

"Do we have a car?" He asked Ianto.

"Can you hotwire Tosh's car?" Ianto asked Jack. Jack smiled at Ianto. He grabbed Day's hand.

"Come on we need to find them." The three of them ran to Tosh's car. Jack hotwired the car and hit the gas. They went screeching out of the parking lot. When they made it to the street it was clear that the mind control worked. It was complete anarchy. People were on the street fighting with everything they could get there hands on. Jack weaved the car until he made it to Cardiff Rock n' Roll, a local radio station.

"Ianto keep working!" Jack yelled as he ran toward the station. Day ran up next to him.

"No Day you can't help. They won't kill me I'm a guy but they'll sure kill you. Try to help Ianto." Jack told them and jogged up to the door. He walked in. The bottom floor was filled with men with guns but none of them noticed him and he went to the lift.

**The King and Queen**

"Brother," Lew asked Owen from his seat in the recording studio, "has Jack Harkness arrived yet?"

"Yes sir. He's on his way up."

"Good, I need to talk with him." Lew leaned back in his seat. Just then there was a ding and the lift doors opened. Jack stepped out and pointed his gun at Lew.

"Hello Jack."

"Lew. This is insane! If you want a male revolution do it without controlling them. Let them decide for themselves!"

"You're a fool to come up here without your pet. It won't be able to keep you from me now." Lew smiled and prepared to shriek.

"Problem is though," Jack smirked," your little shriek doesn't work on me." Jack put away his gun and Lew gave a confused look.

"Yes it does." Lew said sarcastically.

"No it actually doesn't." He smirked at Lew. He walked toward Lew. The men nearby pointed their guns at him. Lew prepared to shriek.

"Go ahead, try it. You'll just make yourself look like a fool." Lew stopped and glared at him.

"Go on," Jack coaxed him, "show me that you're an idiot."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?" He took another step forward.

"Why would you be so special?" Lew asked him cruelly.

"Well you did you shoot me through the heart and I am still here. That's proof enough that I'm pretty unique."

"You're still lying." Lew said scornfully. Jack walked even closer and put his face right in Lew's.

"Do you really believe that?" Jack cooed. Lew face contorted into a face of ultimate rage. Jack softly placed his hand on the back of Lew's neck.

"You won't win." Jack whispered to him.

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!" Suddenly Jack took Lew's head and slammed it into the floor. He pulled out an all species anesthetic and stabbed Lew with it. Lew crumpled into a ball. The men in the room stared blankly. Jack chuckled under his breath. He hoisted Lew over his shoulder and walked over to Owen. He snapped his fingers in front of his face. Owen did not move. Jack patted him on the shoulder and walked passed him.

"I'll come back for him." Jack muttered to himself. He got into the lift and went back to the car where Ianto and Day waited.

"Did you kill him?" Day asked in terror when he got close.

"Nah I just knocked him out." He answered as he stuffed Lew into the trunk.

"How did you get close enough?" Day asked as Jack locked the trunk. Jack just turned and smiled at them. Day smiled back. Just then Ianto yelled from the back seat.

"Are we going to get the girls or not?" He asked Jack in an irritated tone. Jack blinked.

"Oh yeah! Come on." He jumped back in the car and slammed on the gas.

Jack pulled the car up in front of the only other local station.

"I really wish I had a female right now..." Jack stared out of the window. Ianto looked at him from the back seat.

"What are you going to do?" He asked him. Suddenly he turned to Day.

"That shriek knocks you out even if you don't give them idea right?" He asked them.

"Yeah for about five minutes but it will knock you out too." They responded. Jack jumped out of the car and Day followed.

"Ianto keep yourself safe and," he ordered him, "get that thing done." He closed the car door and turned to Day.

"I need you to knock everyone in front of us out. I'll just cover my ears. Will that work? Can you do that?"

"Of course but I can only give you five minutes. And you'll going to have to _really _cover them." Jack nodded in response and pointed towards the door. Jack pushed the door open. Inside were about fifteen woman. They all turned when Jack and Day entered.

"FILTH!" They screamed when the got through the door. Jack clapped his hands over his ears.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Day's shriek rattled to room. All the woman fell to the floor. Jack took his hands off his ears and looked at Day.

"Damn." He stared at them blankly.

"Lets get going." Day grabbed his hand and the two of them ran to the lift. Day punched the button for the broadcasting floor and they went up. When the door slid open Jack put his hands over his ears.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" Day shrieked at the top of their lungs. All the woman guarding So fell to the floor. Jack took his hands off his ears and ran over to where Gwen and Tosh were laying unconscious. Day stood and stared at So. So looked murderous.

"Hello beast."

"Hello Lieutenant So Beon. I give you the sincerest of greetings." Day stepped forward and bowed their head to her. So raised her eyebrows at Day.

"What do you want _beast?" _She asked cruelly.

"I wish to inform you that what you are doing is wrong."

"Ha! How do you intend to do that?" So stood up and walked up to Day. Just then Jack jumped up and plunged an anesthetic into her back. So crumpled onto Day.

"Let's get out of here." Jack took So from Day and hoisted her onto his back.

So and Lew woke up in cells. Their cells were side by side.

"Hello Man." So whispered menacingly to him.

"Woman." He scoffed. The was a grinding noise and Jack pulled open the door.

"Lew, So, its good to see you up." He put his hands in his pockets and looked at them.

"Jack..." So grumbled.

"Jack how dare you betray a fellow male! We are just alike!" He yelled at him.

"No," Jack snorted, "I'm not like you. Let me make myself clear, both of you, this planet it NOT your new battlefield. GOT IT?" He glared at the two of them. They glared back. Just then Day walked in and the two of them opened So's cage and put handcuffs on her. Jack then took her by the shoulders and led her to the meeting room. Day did the same with Lew.

"Ianto!" Jack shouted as he finished getting So to the room.

"Sir?" Ianto stuck his head around a computer.

"Are you done with that yet?"

"Just about." He clicked a couple more buttons and turned the screen toward Jack.

"A power point?" Jack raised his eyebrows and Ianto.

"Yes a power point. Problem?" He looked sassily up at Jack. Jack shrugged and smiled at Ianto. Ianto made some last adjustments and looked up at Jack. He gave Jack a sharp nod and the two of them walked into the meeting room. Both So and Lew were handcuffed to the table. Day stood nearby. Ianto clicked on the screen at the front of the room. He clicked on his keyboard and a picture of a couple popped up.

"This is a husband and wife. They're in a romantic partnership. Neither has superiority over the other and both work hard to make sure the other is happy. These two people are in love. They don't hate each other. They don't want to kill each other. Their social equals." He explained as he clicked to a picture of a bride and groom and picture of a family. So gave a small snort. Lew was not looking at the screen. Ianto cleared his throat and continued.

"On this planet men and women live, work, and thrive side by side. Men and Women are both happy here and we work hard to make sure neither gender is subjugated. The people of this planet are happy to live side by side with other genders. We don't want a war." He then clicked and turned on a video. It was just a video of people doing good deeds. People helping each other out. So eye's widened at the site of a man giving a homeless girl his shoes. Lew stared at the screen. His jaw dropped when he saw a little boy and little girl holding hands. So and Lew continued to stare straight ahead even after Ianto turned off the screen. So coughed and made a deep growling noise in the back of her throat. Lew absentmindedly rubbed his hand against his cheek as he thought. Everyone waited.

"You want us to stop controlling them, yes?" So asked after a moment.

"Yes." Jack answered.

"Only if I'm sure the men won't continue." Jack nodded to her and turned to look at Lew.

"Will you do it?" Jack asked Lew.

"Women are disgusting." He said simply. He stared straight ahead then sighed.

"But it seems that the woman of this planet are decent enough. Fine." Jack broke into a smile.

"Thank you. Now we can hack the radios from here, come on." Ianto uncuffed them and led them to the computers. Jack clicked around a bit then handed the microphone to Lew. Ianto and Jack then covered their ears.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE" Lew shrieked into the mic. At that moment everyone in Cardiff but the people in Torchwood collapsed.

"Can you hear me brother's? You are of your own minds, yes? You are of your own minds. Be free." Jack then handed the mic to So. She took it and Jack and Ianto covered their ears. She shrieked. Then began to speak.

"Can you hear me sister's? You are of your own minds, yes? You are of your own minds. Be free." She handed the mic back to Jack and he turned it off. He smiled at them. Jack pressed him com.

"Owen, Gwen, Tosh?"

"Jack?" Gwen's voice asked. She was laying on the floor of an office building and she had several gashes in her arm but she was alive.

"Gwen, hey. Find Owen and get back to Torchwood as soon as possible. Actually no, find Owen he has the SUV and have him take Tosh here. You need to check if your husband is ok." He ordered into the com.

"Jack what happened?"

"So, Lew, and Day can control minds. Now get going."

Gwen ran into her apartment.

"Rhys? Rhys!" She yelled as she jogged to a stop.

"Gwen?" Rhys' voice called from the bedroom. She ran in. Rhys was laying on the floor by the bed. His face was clammy and his shirt was soaked with blood.

"Oh my god. Rhys!" She ran over and kneeled down next to him. She tenderly lifted his shirt to expose a large stab wounds on his hip. She pulled his shirt back down and put pressure on it. She pressed her com.

"Owen?" He stammered.

"What?" He was driving Tosh back to the hub.

"I need your help! Rhys' been stabbed!" She yelled into the com.

"On my way. One sec Gwen." He pulled a hard left.

"It's ok Rhys. I got ya." About two minutes later Owen came running into the room. He had bruises all over his face and a bleeding lip. He had obviously been hit several times in the face. Tosh limped in a second later. Her jeans had a bloody rip in the thigh where she had been shot. Owen had already helped her enough so she could walk. Owen kneeled down next to Rhys and lifted his shirt.

"I'm going to have to give him stitches. We need to get him back to the hub." Gwen nodded and helped Owen hoist Rhys to his feet. They half carried him to the SUV and they sped toward Torchwood. When they got there Owen pulled Rhys up on his work table. Gwen hung onto Rhys' hand. She stared lovingly down at his face. So and Lew stared at her. Gwen eventually looked up them. She looked straight into each of their eye's then went back to looking down at Rhys.

"A woman, worried to see a man in pain." Lew whispered. So nodded.

"People on this planet are truly different."

"Yes." He turned to look at So. She stared back at him. She put her hand out to him. He pressed his hand against her's. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Maybe the people of our planet are not different either." She said kindly.

"Maybe." He agreed. Jack stood and watched them. He broke into a grin. Lew and So turned to look at him. He walked over.

"There is a community UNIT runs where the two of you can go. There are both men and woman there but I don't think that will be a problem anymore." So and Lew smiled at him. Owen continued to stitch up Rhys. Gwen kissed Rhys' forehead and walked over to Jack.

"So have we got this fixed?" She asked him.

"I think so." He smiled at her. She patted his arm.

"Good job, Jack." She walked back to Rhys. Day walked over to Jack. He smiled down at her. They smiled sadly up at him.

"Well they've unified now." They said simply.

"That's a good thing." He assured them. Day turned to look at him.

"Are you sure?" They asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" He asked.

"Do you remember what the two of them have in common?" They asked.

"They don't like you but now that they accept each other soon enough they'll accept you too." He bent down to put his face by Day's.

"They will and if they don't they'll have to suck it up."

"I hope so." Day responded. He smiled at them and messed up their hair. Day gave a little laugh and hugged him. Day let go of Jack and walked off. Jack smiled after them. Jack walked over to his office to finish setting up their transport to UNIT supervision. After Jack had finished the call Ianto walked in to talk to him.

"Well those guys are going to be fine. What about Day? What's your plan for them?" Ianto asked. Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I think I'm going to have them join the team." He said simply.

"Jack, Day is eleven. How is a child ready to be on the team?"

"Day has to be."

"Why?" Ianto asked.

"What?"

"Why does Day have to join the team? We could sent them to a UNIT facility where they could grow up a little more normal."

"I'm not having UNIT take Day. They're part of the military. I'm not putting a child in that." He crossed his arms.

"It's not that and you know it Jack." Ianto smiled sadly at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack said and stared Ianto in the eyes.

"You've grown attached." Ianto said simply.

"No I haven't." Jack denied.

"Yes," Ianto corrected him, "you have. You think of Day like a child. You grown to love them." Ianto looked at him as if daring him to deny it again. Jack sighed and turned away from Ianto.

"Yeah I have." He said sadly.

"And that's ok but you have to own up to the fact that growing up here. With Torchwood for parents will be like growing up on a battlefield." He sat down on Jack's desk. Jack turned back to face Ianto.

"I know." He said sadly.

"You should let Day decide. Let them choose whether or not they stay. That's fairest." Ianto said simply. Jack turned and smiled sadly at Ianto.

"Ok." He agreed.

"Come on." Ianto took Jack's hand and dragged him out into the hub.

"Day!" Ianto called their name. Day came jogging over. Gwen, Tosh, and Owen walked over to see what was going on. So and Lew wandered over last.

"Yes Ianto?" Day asked.

"You have two options as to where you go." He leaned down to them.

"What are they?" Day asked.

"You can stay here in Torchwood or you can go to the same colony as So and Lew." So stomped her foot and Lew gave a shout of protest.

"No!" She shouted.

"Excuse me?" Ianto turned to her.

"You offer this filth place here and not us? That's disgusting!" She raged.

"I will not live in the same place as it's type. I'd sooner die!" Lew shouted.

"It's up to Day." Jack said firmly. Ianto looked at Jack then turned back to Day.

"What do you say?" He asked.

"I want to stay here." Day said quietly. Ianto smiled and Day broke into a toothy grin. Day walked over to Jack. Day reached up and put their arms around his waist. He put his arms around them and squeezed them tight. Ianto turned to look at them fondly. Just then Rhys coughed back to consciousness and Gwen and Owen had to run back. Tosh walked over to the computer. So and Lew were staring daggers at Jack.

"You let that filth touch you? You embrace it? You human's are disgusting! ALL OF YOU!" So bellowed.

"Then good thing you're going to live with other aliens." Jack said coldly and walked back to his office.

**A Proper Family**

Jack sat looking grumpy in his office. He had his feet on his desk and his arms crossed. Owen had gone home to get some rest and Rhys and Gwen had gone to the hospital so Owen would not have to take care of Rhys any more. Lew and So were going to be leaving in one hour. He could not wait for the two of them to be out of his hair. Day, who had been sleeping, sat up and rubbed their eyes, then walked over to Jack's office.

"Hey Jack?"

"Hm?" He turned to look at them.

"I was wondering where I'll live now that I'm a part of the team."

"Where do you want to live?" He asked. Day wandered over and sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"Well," Day thought, "I bet if I lived out there someone would notice I'm gold." They held up their arm. Jack nodded.

"Does anyone live here at the base?" Day asked.

"Ianto and I do." Jack smiled. Suddenly he had a daydream of him having a family again. He imagined He and Ianto raising Day and them being a proper family. Gwen, Tosh, and Owen would be like aunts and uncles and Day would be a part of Torchwood as "the family business." He smiled at Day. Day's face lit up.

"Can I live here too?" Day asked politely.

"Of course." Day beamed. Day stood up to leave.

"Day?" He asked after them.

"Yes?" Day smiled at him.

"Do you have a family?" He asked. Day gave a sad smile.

"No. I've never had family. I escaped a Finnian citadel when I was six. My mother was a slave and my father was her owner. I do not count them as my parents. With my people I lived with the other parentless children in a community home. Some of them were my friends but I could never really call them my family."

"Do...," He swallowed, "Do you want a family?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes I do." Day looked at him thoughtfully.

"Well," He smiled,"you have one now. Welcome to Torchwood. Welcome to the family." Day beamed and stood up. They ran around the desk and hugged Jack. He held Day close. Then Day let go and ran off. Jack smiled after them. Ianto dodged Day as they ran out the door of Jack's office. Jack was standing at his window into the main room watching Tosh and Day talk. Ianto smiled and walked up behind Jack and put his arms around his waist. Jack leaned backwards into the hug. Ianto followed Jack's gaze to rest his eye's on Day as well.

"Are you gonna adopt them?" He asked Jack quietly.

"That would be a little hard seeing as neither of us legally exist." He chucked slightly.

"You would though."

"Yeah." Jack smiled warmly. Ianto smiled too. Only Jack could be so cold and unreachable one second and warm and empathetic the next.

"It takes a village to raise a child." Jack muttered softly.

"Hm?" Ianto asked.

"An old proverb. It means that it takes more than just parents to raise a kid right. It takes parents, siblings, grandparents, friends, aunts, uncles, neighbors in other words the entire village. I guess its really true for Day. They were raised by their village on Feon and now they're going to be raised by Torchwood." Ianto tightened his grip for just a second then let go. Jack turned to look at him. Ianto was smiling at him.

"You've been alive for a long time Jack. Is this the first time you've had a kid?" Ianto asked.

"No," Jack scoffed, "but its the first time I've had a kid I could relate to. The first time I've had a kid who could understand my life." He smiled toward Day again. Ianto looked at Jack thoughtfully. Jack turned to him.

"Ianto?" He grabbed Ianto's arm. Ianto turned and looked at him. Jack took the side of Ianto face and kissed him. Jack pressed his mouth firmly against Ianto's. Ianto smiled through in the kiss. Jack leaned back and away from the kiss. Ianto smiled affectionately and walked out the door. Jack smiled after him. Jack sat back down and put his feet on the desk. There was a knock on the door followed by So entering. She stood in front of his desk arms crossed.

"Jack Harkness."

"So Beon," He raised his eyebrows at her, "is there something I can help you with?" He asked.

"When will we be leaving?" She asked.

"A couple of hours. Just hold on." He rolled his eyes at her.

"I have one request. I wish for permission to travel to the place I'll be living without being handcuffed again." She spoke politely enough. He nodded slowly.

"Ok," he agreed, "as long as your peaceful and quiet you won't be handcuffed."

"And Lew too yes?" She asked.

"You've really taken a liking to him haven't you?" He asked. The color of her cheeks darkened. He assumed that meant she was blushing. She broke into a grin.

"What did you call the thing were a man and woman who love each other get to be together forever?" She asked awkwardly. He grinned at her. He had not realized that under her roughness So was a sweet woman.

"We call it marriage." He smiled up at her from where he sat. She smiled back at him

"How do I get a marriage?" She asked him sweetly.

"The government or a church can give you one." He explained to her. She smiled grew even wider.

"Can I get one at the UNIT place?"

"Of course you can." He smiled. Just then a series of gunshots shattered the moment. He stood up fast. So fell forward and he caught her.

"Wha-?" He asked in shock. So stood up and blocked the door.

"Jack, Jack wait I have more questions for you!" She stammered nervously.

"Get out of the way!" He shoved her aside and ran into the hub. He ran to the rail surrounding Owen's work area. The looked down to see Lew standing over Tosh who was limp and bleeding. He stepped over Tosh to point a gun at Ianto who was guarding Day. Jack stared in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jack yelled down at him. Lew smiled wickedly up at him. He opened his mouth to answer but instead the reply came from behind him.

"Haven't you figure that out Jack?" So smiled maliciously at him. He stared at her.

"What?" He asked her in dismay.

"Did you really fall for that sappy marriage stuff? You humans are just like the beasts on Feon. Minds clouded with sentiment. I did a little research Jack. UNIT is part of your military. You're sending us to our deaths!" She spoke with condisention and resentment. Lew continued to point guns at them.

"No I'm not. They're just going to take care of you. I swear." He put his hands up in front of him.

"We're not stupid Jack," Lew answered, "we know not to trust you. You take in filth. We will not be 'taken care of' by your military. Now say goodbye." He the gun. Ianto stayed in front of Day. They clung to the back of his jacket and turned to look at Jack in fear.

"Please," Jack said quickly, "I'll let you leave. We won't come after you, I swear. Just don't hurt them." He turned to look at So. She glared at him.

"Like we said," she growled, "we learned not to trust you." Jack's eyes widened. Ianto turned and nodded to Jack. Jack stared at him.

"Go on," Ianto said to Lew coldly, "shoot me. But I tell you if I survive I will kill you." Lew squeezed the trigger. The sound from the gun echoed around the room. The bullet headed straight and hit Ianto in the shoulder. He staggered but stayed upright. Jack stared in terror unable to help. His holster and gun were on table in his office. Ianto stared with hatred at Lew. Day clung to the back of Ianto's coat and turned to stare pleadingly at Jack. Lew smiled maliciously at the two of them.

"What now Lew?" Ianto asked him.

"Huh?" Lew looked taken aback by the question.

"Are you going to kill us? If you do the government will notice and then our military will actually be after you. Just injure us and escape? We wouldn't let you. The only way you get out of this alive is if you put the gun down." Ianto said bravely. Jack stared at Lew and praying for a good answer. Lew stared at Ianto coldly but it was clear he was really thinking. He turned to look at So. So thought for a second. Then she smiled.

"Kill them." So nodded. Lew primed the gun again and pointed it at Ianto. Just then Day stepped in front of him.

"Wait please friend, I beg you. Please do not hurt the humans." Ianto reached toward them but they stepped farther away from him.

"Day what are you-" Ianto tried to pull them back but they shook themself out of his grasp.

"Why would I do that?" Lew asked cruelly.

"Because you believe in honor. It is dishonorable to kill one of your own gender or allow anyone to do so. Are you really going to become dishonorable?" Day asked quietly. Lew's eye darted around the room.

"Kill them." So repeated to him. He turned to her.

"It's dishonorable." He said with concern.

"I said KILL THEM!" She shouted in frustration. Lew's eyes her with annoyance.

"What?" He growled.

"Do it!" She ordered.

"I do not take orders from you." He reminded her. He stared daggers at her. She gave an exasperated sigh. She walked up to him and put her hand out to take the gun. He dropped his gaze and handed it to her. She turned and shot Jack twice in the leg. He slumped to the floor. He was still alive but in crippling pain. So primed the gun again.

"I do not wish to destroy my honor." Lew said blankly. So nodded.

"What do you suggest?" She asked him.

"I suggest we leave. If we escape we'll be able to leave this all behind. Let us leave." So stared at the ground in thought. She looked at the gun for a second then shot Lew in between the eyes. He was dead before he hit the ground. She looked down at his corpse.

"Well," She said nonchalantly as she turned back to look at Day, "that's one down." Day stared in terror. So then looked down at were Tosh was laying. So cocked her head then stomped down on Tosh's shot leg. Tosh whimpered pathetically.

"Oh," So spoke to Tosh, "just unconscious. Eh, I'll kill you later." She stepped over her and kicked her backwards. So turned and looked at Jack.

"Well," she smiled at him, "what do you think? Who should I shoot first?" She asked maliciously. He stared at her. She waved the gun up and down between Ianto's head and Day's. Jack continued to stare.

"Why do you want to kill us?" He asked desperately.

"Because you are perfect examples of everything I hate. You though that you and Ianto might raise the beast together didn't you? Well I'm going to rob you of that one way or another."

"Please." He pleaded. She smiled maliciously. She thought for a second then pointed the gun at Ianto.

"I think I'll shoot him first." His eyes widened. She primed the gun. Suddenly Day ran forward and slammed So to the floor. There was a loud crack as So's head slammed into the floor followed by a gunshot. Day gasped and rolled off of So as the bullet ripped through their side. Just as his leg healed Jack sprinted forward and wrestled the gun from So's hand. He stood up panting and pointed it at her. Ianto was holding Day as they coughed up blood. Jack grabbed her by the hair, dragged her to the vaults and through her in. She sat on the floor and smiled at him from behind her hair. Blood dripped down her temple. He stared at her pleased face for a moment then he slammed the door closed and locked it then ran back to Ianto and Day. Ianto was holding Day's head up on his lap. Day was soaked with blood. Jack ran over and kneeled down beside them. Day blinked lazily up at him.

"H-hey." They stammered.

"Hey." He stared down at them. He reached up to their face and brushed their hair out of their eyes. They smiled weakly.

"Ianto? Jack?" They coughed weakly and blood bubbled out onto their lip. Ianto reached up with his sleeve and wiped it away.

"We're here, Day." Ianto said quietly. Tears ran down his cheeks. Jack was trying to keep it together for Day.

"A-are you- Can I call you guys Dad?" They asked quietly. Ianto gave a watery smile.

"Of course you can." He said sweetly. He shifted them slightly so that they could see his face. Day smiled up at them then started coughing violently. Jack looked up to give Ianto a desperate look. Ianto shook his head.

"Dad? Daddy?" They asked desperately. They looked back down at them.

"Yes dear?" Ianto asked.

"For people of the gray moon there is a tradition," they explained, "that on your deathbed you're allowed to tell your friends and family your biological gender. I want to tell you two." Tears began to stream from the Day's eyes. Jack reached to their face and wiped them away.

"Ok," Jack said quietly, "tell us." Day looked between them lovingly. They coughed quietly.

"I am biologically a-," they coughed quietly, "a boy." Day blinked up at them. Jack and Ianto smiled down at them. Day smiled slightly.

"It was nice to tell someone that. Thank you." They muttered. Ianto nodded and reached up to hold their cheek. Day nestled their cheek into his hand.

"We love you." Jack said quietly.

"I love you too." They said quietly back. Day coughed again and gave a little shiver. Their beautiful black eyes stared up at them with love them slowly turned blue. Ianto looked with confusion at Jack as Day's hair turned blue too. Ianto stared into Day's eyes.

"Day?" He asked quietly. There was no response. Jack stared with shock as tears streamed from his eyes. Ianto clutched Day's body. Slowly Ianto lowed his head onto Day's chest and he and Jack sat there crying over their lost child.

**What to do **

Gwen, Tosh, Owen, and Ianto sat in the meeting room looking at Jack. It was the next day and So was still locked in the vault. Ianto's eyes were still watery and red but Jack's face was solid with cold determination. Gwen, Tosh, and Owen all looked around awkwardly. Gwen and Tosh had cried when they found out and Owen just stared blankly. Tosh and Ianto were wrapped with bandages.

"What should we do with her?" Jack asked his team darkly. Gwen looked up at the monitor where they could see So pacing her cell.

"Kill her." Owen said darkly. Jack nodded slowly.

"It's what she deserves." Tosh agreed. Jack turned to look at Gwen. She nodded silently. Jack turned to look at the monitor. So turned to smile wickedly at the camera. It was clear she did not care about her fate. Ianto looked at the monitor.

"No," He said quietly. Jack turned to look at Ianto.

"What?" He asked him. It was clear he had not heard him. Ianto wiped his eyes.

"I said no. We shouldn't kill her." He spoke clearly. Owen turned to look at him.

"She killed Lew and Day why doesn't she deserve the same?" Owen asked, outraged by Ianto's choice. Ianto turned to glare at Owen.

"Because Day believed in nonviolence that why!" He snapped. Owen looked taken aback by Ianto forousity. He stared at Ianto then turned to look at Jack. Jack turned to give his full attention to Ianto.

"She murdered them in cold blood. Do you really think Day would want their death to go unavenged?" He asked Ianto carefully.

"It is avenged. We lock her away forever. For as long as her life lasts she'll never again see her home. She'll stay in that cell next to a weevil until she dies." Ianto looked into Jack's eyes. Jack nodded.

"Ok," He said and turned off the monitor, "lets move her to permanent storage." He stood up and took his gun out of its holster. He walked down to the vault. He pulled open the door to her cell. She had sat down. He pointed the gun at her to make sure she did not attack him.

"Jack." She smiled maliciously up at him. Her black eyes gleamed with savagery.

"Stand up." He ordered. She stood up beaming. She looked at the gun and her smile wavered for a second.

"Are you going to kill me Jack?" She asked attempting to put the smile back on.

"No." He replied sharply. Her smile can back as she cocked her head quizzically.

"I'm moving you to permanent storage where you'll stay until you die. You'll never see your planet again. You'll never see sunlight again. You'll be trapped forever." She stared at him for a moment then her smile widened.

"That," she laughed maliciously, "is what you think." She suddenly flashed and disappeared. Jack stared with shock then swore violently.

"What the fu-" Suddenly he was grabbed from behind.

"Don't you just love holograms?" She whispered into his ear. He struggled against her grip. She was surprisingly strong. Her hand covered his mouth and her other arm pinned his chest against her. He continued to struggle.

"Now now, Jack," she cooed into his ear, "none of that. We wouldn't want you to break your pretty neck. Now I'm going to remove my hand but when I do you answer my questions, yes?" He nodded his head. She slipped her hand away.

"SHE'S GOT A HOLOGRAM PRODUCER! I NE-" She muzzled him quickly. Upstairs they all heard the shout. Ianto dropped the clipboard he was holding and grabbed his gun. Tosh, Owen, and Gwen grabbed guns too. They pointed their guns at the entrance to the vaults. A couple seconds later twelve copies of So emerged each with a Jack in front of them. They spoke in unison.

"Well guys?" They asked.

"What are you going to do?" Asked the one of the left end.

"Shoot me?" The one on the right end asked.

"Or me?" Ask the one in the center.

"Or us?" Asked all the other ones. They broke into a devilish grin. The team swiveled their guns between the different ones. Ianto primed his gun and the rest of the team followed suit.

"I guess we'll just shoot all of you." He said angrily.

"But there's a problem with that plan Ianto: shoot one and I'll make another and we'll play this game forever." They all continued to smile wickedly at the team. All of the Jacks thrashed against So's arms. They pulled their faces above her hands.

"This ones real!" They all shouted.

"What the fuck?" They all asked and looked at the other versions of themselves.

"This one!" They all shouted. The team continued to swivel their guns back and forth.

"THIRD ONE ON THE RIGHT!" The Jacks suddenly yelled. The entire team turned their guns and shot at the third one on the right. She crumpled to the floor. Ianto's gun shot had hit her hip, Owen's in her arm, and Tosh and Gwen's in her shoulders. Jack ripped himself free and all the holograms turned off. He turned to look at So laying on the floor. She sputtered incoherently.

"Ianto help her to Owen's work table." Ianto hoisted her up onto Owen's work table. Owen glared at So as he patched her up. Jack went and sat down in his office. Ianto went and stood across the desk from him.

"Jack?" He asked quietly.

"Why do you want to keep her alive?" Jack snapped. Ianto looked away from Jack hurt. Jack sighed.

"I mean," he continued more kindly, "she killed Day." Ianto turned to look at him again.

"You're acting like I don't know that!" Ianto snapped.

"Ianto-"

"Would Day want us to murder her?" He asked Jack. Jack looked at Ianto for a moment then turned to look out his window at Owen fixing up So.

"No, she wouldn't." Jack mumbled. Ianto walked to Jack's side of the desk and sat down on his desk. Jack looked up at him.

"So," Ianto asked, "what are we going to do?" Jack looked at his lap for a moment.

"What does she eat again?" He asked Ianto. Ianto stood up and walked to the filing cabinet. He pulled out So's file.

"She doesn't eat. The people on the planet can live off their air. Its got twelve times as much helium in the atmosphere, which serves as her food.

"Well then," Jack sighed, "Ianto have a cell pumped full of helium rich air and have her moved to it." Ianto smiled sadly.

"Thank you, Jack." He whispered and leaned down to Jack. Ianto lightly kissed Jack's head then stood up. Jack smiled sadly up at Ianto. Ianto walked slowly out of the room and to the computer. Jack watched him as he pumped So's cell full of the correct air then walk over to Owen to tell him where to send her. Jack looked down at his desk.

"I was a father for…" He cut himself off. It was too sad to think of. He looked out at Gwen. Then Tosh and Owen. Lastly he brought his eyes back to Ianto, stared for a moment. He thought of his fleeting dream of a happy family. For once he would have had a family who understood who he was. He would have had a kid he could relate to. He would have had a partner who understood his pain. He would have had a proper family. Sure the kid would have been gold and one of the father's immortal but they would have been happy. Jack sighed and walked over to the filing cabinet. He pulled out Day's file and flipped through it. He stopped and picked up the picture they had taken of them. He closed the file and opened up a drawer in his desk. He pulled out the old tin where he kept his photos. He opened the tim and placed Day's picture in it. He stared down at the picture then closed the tin and put it back in his desk. He stood for a moment looking straight ahead. He look a deep breath then walked back into the hub. He had work to do.


End file.
